


Actions Speak Louder

by LexiAndTheDiamonds



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Defending Jacob - William Landay
Genre: 18+, Actor Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Blow Jobs, Dom Chris Evans, F/M, Lawyer Chris Evans, NSFW, Not for minors, Oral Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds
Summary: You've always had a crush on Andy Barber; but could never act on it, what with him being your father's best friend and almost twice your age. You learn of his divorce and decide to help him out.
Relationships: Andy Barber & Original Female Character(s), Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber/Original Character(s), Andy Barber/Original Female Character(s), Andy Barber/Reader Insert, Andy Barber/You, andy barber/woc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I COMPLETELY forgot about posting this on AO3, dang! Hope you enjoy! I guess it's pretty evident how much I love my boo Andy! <3 Comments are greatly appreciated! :*

You ran down the stairs, eager to finish dinner quickly. Family dinners were always a long affair in your house, and you couldn’t waste any time today. Your friend Allie was hosting a pool party today, and it was THE social event of the year.

Swooshing into the room, you announce,

“ _Alright, you better make this a quick one coz I have important stuff-_ ”

You were stopped short by a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking at you, with amusement. Shit. Andy Barber. You could feel your face burning up, his gaze moving from your face and looking you up and down.

To say that you had been crushing on this man since god knows when was an understatement. He was a Greek God, sure, but you knew him as someone who was always there for your family, as someone who taught you how to ride a bike properly, even let you have a beer from his personal collection (it wasn’t your first time, and you were sure he knew, but he never said anything). You didn’t know how it transformed from a small, innocent crush to a full fledged one, where all you could think about was him, in every fantasy of yours.

“ _Hey, sweetheart. We won’t feel bad if you’re not here, seeing as you have work to do._ ” he said as he smiled, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. You could feel the butterflies in your stomach, with a strange undercurrent. He seemed a little off.

“ _Uhh, it’s actually not work, but a pool party I have to get to_.” you grimaced as the words left your mouth, realising how dumb it sounded.

Smirking, he said, “ _oh well, that’s very important work, I feel. I don’t think Alistair or Eleanor would be too pleased about that, though_.”

“ _It’s a good thing I’m an adult then, and that they have no say in the matter._ ” you retort, grinning. Witty repertoire with Andy was always fun, he was a worthy competitor.

“ _Ok, Ms. Adult, would you like to join us for a glass of wine as we drown our woes in tales of high taxation and terrible traffic?_ ”

“ _Whew, just a glass. Have to take the kids for their playdate then!”_ you giggled.

He laughed, an unnamed emotion glinting in his eyes as they turned darker. Your smile faded a little, the slight imperceptible shift in the atmosphere causing a stir in your belly. There was something he wasn’t saying, but you could feel it. It scared you and excited you, leaving you feeling completely and utterly confused and turned on for some reason.

Your mother snapped you out of your haze as she bustled about, setting the place while yelling for your brothers. You helped her, a little out of it as you felt Andy’s gaze follow your every move. You settled in opposite him, unable to make eye contact.

Dinner went well, the conversation flowing smoothly, air rife with laughter and cacophony. You managed to snap out of your reverie and join in, occasionally catching Andy’s heated gaze. You knew what you yearned for desperately; but he was a married man. Scratch that, he was your father’s best friend, who had helped him through a lot. These thoughts were dangerous, if not wrong.

After dinner, you excused yourself to get ready for your party. You were making your way upstairs when you heard your parents speak in hushed tones, the word “divorce” catching your attention.

You stopped in your tracks, careful to not be seen.

“ _Why does she want a divorce right now?_ ” you heard your mom’s muffled voice. There was a pause, after which you heard his voice, muttering an “ _i don’t know”_.

Your heart beat wildly in your chest. Andy was getting a divorce. _Not that THAT should matter to you_ , you chided yourself inwardly. He was your father’s best friend and nothing would ever change. So what if he was on the market again? It would still be wrong, not to mention complicated. _Best not to go there._

With that, you rushed upstairs, trying to get those gorgeous blue eyes out of your mind.

\-----

It was quite late when you came back home. The party was great, but the conversation you heard earlier kept nagging you, in the back of your mind. You entered through the door silently, tiptoeing through the hall.

“ _How was the party?_ ” you heard a husky voice from behind.

You jumped, nearly dropping your bag. Turning around, you saw Andy standing near the kitchen counter, his gaze smouldering as he took in your state. You were mostly dry, your hair still a bit damp. You’d gotten your t-shirt wet though, making it pretty transparent and clinging to your breasts. You felt his gaze run over your body, your body heating up, just like earlier.

“ _Oh...it was good. Got kinda boring after a while, heh._ ” you answered, awkwardly chuckling. You felt vulnerable, a bit too much, with his eyes almost boring holes into you.

“ _How..how was dinner?_ ” you mumbled, getting distracted by his hands and his fingers. Or rather, the lack of a ring on it. Jesus Christ, you really had a one track mind.

“ _Well, you were there, if I remember correctly. But I guess loss of memory is common in old age_.” he grinned, teasing you about your earlier conversation.

You let out a giggle. Seeing Andy smile was a gift, the man had a wonderful smile. Drawing a breath, you decided that you would address the elephant in the room.

“ _I...I heard about Laurie and the divorce. I’m really sorry._ ” you said, taking his hand in yours, squeezing it gently. _Why did you do that?_ It’s like your brain didn’t work around him; it acted of its own volition.

He scoffed. “ _Yeah, well, what can you do? We never were a real family, it was all a fantasy, I guess. Trying to play the role of a normal family, with normal lives and normal dinners. Got so good at pretending, we forgot that we were living a lie, and that fairytales and fantasies always come to an end._ ”

You blinked, trying to keep up with his words. You never really thought Andy and Laurie to be a perfect couple; rather, they were two people who worked well as a team. Like colleagues. To seem him so broken up tugged at your heartstrings. Running your thumb over his knuckles, you tried to string together a few words of sympathy. But nothing came. Anything you would say right now would seem like pity and come off as fake.

You tugged his hand, silently leading him to your room. If he was bewildered, he didn’t show it, following you like a lost puppy, in need of guidance.

Actions spoke louder than words, you knew. You wanted this man, and it was clear that on some level, he wanted you too. Fighting this attraction, this pull you had, would be pointless. You’d deal with the consequences later. Right now, you wanted him to know that you were there for him. Always.

Leaning forward, you threw caution to the wind and slotted your lips over his, enjoying the feel of his soft lips against yours. You felt him jolt in surprise, but after a beat, he reciprocated, his hand slowly ghosting over your waist instinctively. Placing your hand on his cheek, you deepened the kiss, your tongue meeting his as you ran your fingers through his hair, holding on for dear life.

Breaking apart, you both panted heavily, unable to form any coherent thoughts. Before Andy could break the spell with his words, you dropped to your knees, your want to taste him, _feel_ him, surpassing any rational thought.

Pulling his sweatpants down, you saw the effect you had on him, as you grinned and peeked up at him with hooded eyes. He smiled a little, doubt still plaguing his eyes. Well, you could take care of that.

Taking him in your hand, you slowly pumped his cock, slightly licking the wet tip. He gasped, balling his hand into a fist, stopping himself from tugging on your hair. You ran your tongue around his cock, his laboured breathing turning you on like nothing else.

In a sudden move, you took his entire length in your mouth, holding him there; the tip hitting the back of your throat. His strangled moan echoed in your ears as his hands tangled in your hair, keeping himself lodged in your throat, till you gagged. He let go, his cock glistening with your saliva.

You could tell he was close as you bobbed your head around his length, your hands stroking the base and fondling his balls. His hips moved in tandem with your mouth, creating a rhythm that had you grinding the floor, desperate for release.

“ _Sweetheart....I’m..coming..._ ” he grunted, his hands grasping your head as he fucked your mouth rapidly, chasing his release. You squeezed his thigh as you ground your core against the carpet, your fingers circling around your clit, craving relief.

Andy gasped as he poured himself into your mouth, his hot release making its way across your chin. You moaned as you came as well, dropping to the floor, the sight of him cumming so hard setting off your own orgasm.

As you sat up, you looked into his eyes, which were darker. He pulled you up from the floor and hauled you onto the bed, his grin lascivious as he pulled off his tee shirt.

There would be enough time to talk in the morning. But for now, actions spoke louder.


End file.
